Notorious
by selfishandbrave
Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.
1. Chapter 1: Metropolis

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>I am back! After my story Enigmatic took a bad plot turn, I made the decision to delete it from my account and start on something new. I'm sorry if you enjoyed that story! There is a possibility that it will republished in the future if I get the story straight in my head first.<strong>

**After that whole debacle, I wanted to go in an entirely new direction. My only completed story is a high school AU, and I didn't want to just do the same thing again. I know that there are stories out there where either Four or Tris is famous, but in this story, they are not in high school. Four is age 23 at the start of the story to give you some perspective.**

**In the end, from floundering ideas and scattered plotlines came **_**Notorious**_**. I hope you all enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Tobias Eaton<p>

"Look, I don't _want_ to go back to Chicago! Max, what about the contract? What about my new album?"

My manager sighs, and paces across the room. There is the faint tune of my new single _Colours_ playing in the hallway outside the conference room. "Look, it can be put on hold. You need to clear up your public image before we can release any more music from you. Your fan base is shrinking, and we need this album to be a hit."

I groan, and lean back into the black cushioned chair further. One bad paparazzi encounter and I'm labeled as a "bad influence." The smug photographer had it coming for him after he shouted out one too many times. Even though I broke his nose (and his camera), I don't regret it.

And I still don't understand why it's all such a _big deal_. Celebrities make tons of mistakes all the time. Drugs, cheating, and leaks have corrupted the whole business, making it all seem so unprofessional and ghastly. But I get into a fight with one reporter, and I'm hounded for it.

But I know that Max is right. Fans have reacted worse than we had expected from all of this. Those so seemingly loyal have stopped buying music, and my new song isn't as successful as it could've been. Demand for shows has gone down, I've lost followers, and there is a large cloud of hate surrounding me right now. Something had to be done about it, it's been three weeks, but I'm not very happy with the solution on the table right now.

_It's the colors you have_

_No need to be sad._

_It really ain't that bad._

I shut my eyes and try to drown out the music. It really is that bad. Max walks over, and stops when he is standing across from me. "Your hometown will do you well, I am sure of it."

* * *

><p>I've never been one for airplanes, or fond of heights in general, but something about this flight has me particularly on edge.<p>

_We are listening and we're not blind_

_This is your life, this is your time_

The young girl sitting behind me obviously doesn't understand how to use headphones, and I listen to my own voice sing through the speakers of her phone. I cringe at the words; this isn't me. The songs that I had written when I first came into the music business were immediately dismissed as _confusing _and _off-point._ I was forced into a routine of recording and performing songs written by "professional songwriters", all too happy and optimistic and lovey dovey for my taste. That's not what the world really is.

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Molly speaking and I am your chief flight attendant. On behalf of Captain Hayes and the entire crew, welcome aboard American Airlines flight 427, non-stop service from Los Angeles to Chicago. At this time, make sure your seat backs and tray tables are in their full upright position. Make sure your seat belt is correctly and securely fastened. Also, we advise you that as of this moment, any electronic equipment must be turned off. Thank you."

The music behind me is muted, and I lean back in the stiff economy class seat. I may be Four in reality, international pop star worth billions, but right now with my brown colored contacts, black LA Kings hat, and worn leather jacket, I am Fred East. Just your average nobody.

The flight attendant walks down the center aisle closing the overhead compartments, and soon enough we start taxiing and lift off into the air. I clench tightly on the armrests and grit my teeth; this part is the worst, no matter how many times I fly.

At one point on the three and a half hour flight, I fall asleep. Soon enough, though, I am woken abruptly by the wheels hitting the pavement at Chicago O'Hare. I turn my cell phone back on after they make the announcement, and scroll through Twitter for a few minutes. Damn, I am still getting angry tweets from fans about the whole ordeal. I decide to tweet out:

_ FourE: I'm hoping to learn from this incident and move past it- I'll be back home for a few months to sort things out. Still love my fans._

There. My publicist made an official statement this morning, but that that should confirm things and ease up a bit of the irritation. I get soon get off the plane, get my luggage from the baggage claim, and hail a taxi to take me to my apartment.

* * *

><p>I hastily tip the driver, and then hurry into the opulent lobby. I ignore the manager at the desk greeting me and walk straight to the elevator, pushing the button repeatedly until the door opens. Seeing the city in the taxi ride has only brought bad memories, and I want nothing more to be in the safety of my apartment.<p>

I step inside, and head up to the penthouse. When the elevator dings again, I walk into the apartment. I immediately abandon my luggage at the door, and lazily plop myself onto the stiff sofa, exhausted from the day's travels. I close my eyes for a few moments, enjoying the peace.

I eventually look around, taking in the scenery and décor of the apartment. My manager insisted that I should keep an apartment here in Chicago because it is my hometown, but I've never actually seen the place before.

The place as a whole is very nice, much nicer than the apartment I used to have here. The walls are all a neutral light grey color, with white trim along the ceilings and baseboards. A dark stain covers the wood floors that run through the entire apartment. There are large glass windows spread from the living room to the kitchen, leading to a balcony as well as providing an extraordinary view of the city. The latest technology and the finest luxuries are found behind every corner.

I pick up the remote off of the sleek espresso coffee table, and turn on the flat screen TV to be met with nasally, high-pitched voice of Nita DeRoss, host of Celebrity Central.

"It seems that our favorite pop bad boy will be stepping off the scene for a while to clean up his act. After an announcement this morning and a tweet from the singer Four earlier today, it has been confirmed that he will be returning home to Chicago for at least a month or two. Our reporters will keep us updated with news to come."

I click the off button after she finishes. Great, the paparazzi will be here in Chicago soon enough. Just another thing to worry about. I take a deep breath, then turn the TV back on and quickly change the channel to hockey reruns before I have to hear any more "celebrity news."

I am awoken by the cheering of the crowd after Sykora's winning triple overtime goal of Stanley Cup game 5 in 2008. I can't help but smile every time I see it; I never liked the Red Wings.

A few moments later, the phone rings and I internally groan. I get up, and dig through the couch for my cell phone, only to realize that it is in my pocket. The caller I.D. on the finger-marked screen reads Zeke Pedrad. I answer:

"Hey Zeke."

_"Hey old friend, I didn't expect you to answer," he teased. _I can imagine the idiotic smirk plastered on his face at the other end of the line.

"Shut up, I've been busy," I grumble.

_"Not anymore, word is that you're back in town."_

"Yeah, after that incident with the media, my manager thought this would be best for me. I just got in a few hours ago."

_"Well, Shauna would kill me if we didn't have you for dinner for one night. She hasn't seen you since the wedding."_

Zeke proposed to Shauna on her 21st birthday, and they got married last April. I was best man at the wedding, but after a tour and with a new album in the makings, I haven't been able to see either of them since then.

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll be over. This Friday sound good?"

_"Great. We can eat in, old-fashioned lasagna."_ Zeke's mom made the best lasagna when we were in high school, and apparently she had passed the recipe on to Shauna when the two got married. I haven't had it for almost five years, but I can still remember the layered cheese and homemade sauce that made the masterpiece so mouthwatering.

"I'll be there at five, so we can catch up a bit."

_"Cool. So, how long are you going to be in town?"_

"Three months at least. I'm supposed to be taking time to _sort things out_."

_"Sounds like a vacation to me."_

"Yeah, but I'm stuck here," I say, "No offense."

_"No, I get why you don't like it here. It's alright."_

"Yeah…"

There is a long pause while both of us try to find something, anything to say. It's been so long, too long, but it's almost like we've forgotten how to be friends. Even at Zeke's wedding our interactions felt forced. Now, it's like I barely even know him anymore. His life is so different from mine. He has a wife; he'll have a family someday. All I have is my music.

Finally, Zeke says, _"So, what are you even going to __**do**_ _in Chicago for three months?"_

I blink, and pause for a moment before answering. "I have no idea."

* * *

><p>Songs from this chapter:<p>

_Colours_ by Grouplove

_Called Out In The Dark_ by Snow Patrol

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all for this chapter! Let me know if this is something that should continue. I really hope you all enjoyed, I have a really clear picture for Tris and I want you all to meet her and give this story a chance before you dismiss it. Pretty please?<strong>

** I'm trying to learn from some mistakes, so I generally know how I want this story to go in my mind, but suggestions are **_**always**_** welcome. Leaving me a REVIEW** **will seriously make my day. I read every single one of them, and honestly take any comments, criticism, and suggestions into full account when writing.**

** And of course, if you want to read more FOLLOW and FAVORITE this story! You'll know as soon as a new chapter is posted, and will be the first to know what comes next. **

**Unfortunately, I can't update incredibly frequently, but my goal is once every two to three weeks (that's about how long it took me to thoroughly think out and write this chapter). I'd rather take longer to give you a quality chapter than throw something awful together at the last second just to have something new up. I hope you all agree.**

**Again, I hope you enjoyed and are excited for this new story!**


	2. Chapter 2: Luster

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong> Thank you all for the positive feedback on my first chapter! I appreciate you all and your kind words more than you could imagine. I'm going to try to write longer chapters in this story, but for the first one I was just trying to set the scene. Expect 3,000+ word chapters in the future, it's a personal goal of mine. <strong>

** After posting my last chapter, I reread it and noticed a few typos. Those have been fixed, and I updated the chapter for you all. **

** On a side note, I've never been one to respond to reviews individually, but let me know if you'd want me to do that in these beginning-of-chapter author notes.**

** Also, what point of view do you guys want to see most? The first chapter was from Tobias, but it won't be too long until Tris is introduced and I want to know if you are interesting in reading from her perspective as well.**

** Oh, I just remembered! I'm adding a bit of my own personal interests into this story, mainly to make it seem a bit more present day. I'm a huge hockey fan, and I hope you could see that reflected into Four's character in the first chapter. You'll see that even more here in this chapter, definitely in Tris's character. It may be a bit biased from the point of view of a Pittsburgh Penguins fan, but I won't apologize.**

** That's it for me, enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Tobias Eaton<p>

I can't count how many times in the past two weeks I've seen the 1980 "Miracle on Ice". I haven't left my apartment at all, and in perspective it's slightly embarrassing. I know I should get up and walk around the city, maybe find a good spot to practice or write, but I'm glued to the couch as I watch Eruzione yet again score that fourth goal.

Uneventful doesn't even begin to describe my time here in Chicago so far. I've talked to my manager a few times, and have successfully convinced him that I'm doing something productive. Eh, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

But today, I am determined to get out of this place. I get dressed and ready as Fred East with my same leather jacket and LA Kings hat, and then head out down N Lincoln Avenue. It's a popular and busy street, and the commotion of the city is just as I remember it. It's a Saturday morning, and all of the restaurants and shops are packed with activity.

I stop in a local bakery, drawn in by the aroma. I order a cinnamon roll and a large coffee, and then sit down to enjoy my breakfast. Well, until one of my songs starts playing through the small store.

_Here I am waiting_

_I'll have to leave soon_

_Why am I holding on?_

They've tried so many different styles for me, and this song was a big hit on my last album, but it gets incredibly annoying after a while.

_And when the daylight comes I'll have to go_

_But tonight I'm gonna hold you so close_

_Cause in the daylight we'll be on our own_

_But tonight I need to hold you so close_

I quickly finish my food, and then leave the bakery before the second verse can start.

* * *

><p>I must've been walking longer than I thought, because soon enough I reach Lincoln Park. I decide to slow down my pace and walk through, taking in the scenery. I take in the lush plants and trees as I stroll along the path. There are many families here playing in the grass. It must be a bit past 11 o'clock now, and children are riding bikes and flying kites as their parents set up for a picnic lunch.<p>

I sigh. What a great childhood it must be for those lucky ones.

After a while longer, I start to notice the ache in my feet from all of the walking, and sit down on one of the benches by the lake. I watch as some kids feed pieces of bread to ducks swimming along the shore.

"LA Kings, huh?" says a voice to my right. I turn my head, and there sits a girl sitting on a picnic blanket I hadn't noticed before with her laptop opened and books spread around her. Must be in college, she looks too old to be in high school.

Her blonde hair is pulled back in a ponytail, which is slipped through a black Penguins cap. The rim slightly shades her face, but doesn't hide her striking stormy bluish eyes. I force myself to look away before I get lost in them.

The rest of her is petite, her skins slightly tanned. She wears simple black skinny jeans and a cream top with an oversized jacket. Absolutely beautiful. I realize then that I haven't responded yet.

I clear my throat. "Um… yeah. I lived there for a while," I say. My voice comes out uncertain.

Then she laughs. A lovely, lighthearted and melodic laugh. "Don't be shy, come over and sit with me." She puts her computer and books into a worn leather satchel as I sit down beside her, still facing the lake.

"I probably wouldn't have talked to you if you were wearing a Red Wings or Islanders hat. The Kings are alright though, won the Stanley Cup last year. Though, they haven't been as hot in preseason. We'll see if things pick up for them," she says.

I stare at her. I've never met a girl who's a hockey fan.

She notices the look I'm giving her, and then says, "Oh! Sorry, I forgot. Tris Prior, senior at the University of Chicago and committed Penguins fan." She extends her hand, and I shake it firmly.

"Fred East." It feels weird introducing myself in disguise, like I'm lying to her unconditionally. It sends a bad feeling through my stomach, but I choose to ignore it.

"So, LA boy, what brings you to Chicago?"

And I have to lie to her again. Well, partially. "I'm from here, actually. Grew up here, then moved to LA when I finished high school. I'm visiting for a while."

"I'm surprised you're not a Blackhawks fan, then."

"I used to be, then when I moved it didn't last as much. What about you, anti-Blackhawks?"

"I'm not completely against them, though the fans here get on my nerves a lot. Never really liked Toews that much, and I'm just really dedicated to my hometown."

"So you're from Pittsburgh, then."

"Yep, born and raised in Mt. Lebanon. I just moved here for school."

"What made you want to come to Chicago?"

"I mostly fell in love with the campus here, and they have a pretty good pediatric department. I'm a sports medicine major, graduating in a few months actually."

"That's actually really cool."

"Yeah, I'm hoping to work within the NHL when I get my degree. I've done a few internships and studied abroad a bit, so hopefully my resume will be good enough for a job right out of graduation."

"I'm sure it will. I can see you doing great in the NHL," I say, and I mean it completely. She is incredibly determined, and know exactly what she wants in life.

"So what about you? You said you grew up here?"

"Oh, yeah, I grew up down in Bridgeport."

"That's a nice area. So why did you move to LA, was it for college?"

I look down. "No, I never went to college. There were some opportunities for me in LA, and I went for it."

"That sounds exciting. What do you do?"

The question I've been dreading. "I uh… work in the music industry."

"Wow, that's not what I would've pegged you as. So, are you some big shot singer?"

"Eh- I… not exactly. I work with a record label, but kind of behind scenes stuff."

"But don't you need a degree for that sort of thing?" Man, this girl is smart.

"Not when you're me."

She raises her eyebrows at this. "I- uh… my uncle? Yeah, my uncle is at the top of the business. He got me into it, and the jobs I do around the place don't really require college certification and such."

I can tell from her eyes that she knows I'm not telling the whole truth, but she lets it pass. "So, you must know some celebrities if you work in that business."

I gulp. "I mean, yeah, I know some. I've met all of the big names."

"That's pretty cool, I guess. I don't know, I've never really been one of those die-hard fans for any sort of band or artist."

I decide to tease her a bit. "Not anyone? Ever?"

She stubbornly shakes her head. "Never."

"Not even Four?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Especially not Four. Don't even get me _started_ on him."

"What's wrong with him?"

"Well, first off, his music seems completely fake for him. It's incredibly generic and cheery, which reflects nothing else about him. Second, he's arrogant and cocky when it comes to everything. Especially in interviews he gets on my nerves. And then I'm sure you've heard about the paparazzi thing," she rants.

I just look at her. "Sorry, I just have to get that off my chest. My friend Christina is the biggest fan, and I don't understand it at all," she explains.

"No, it's alright. He's not really the person he is for the cameras, though. Not _really_," I say.

"What, you've met him?"

"I actually know him _really_ well," I say with a smirk. If only she knew. "And trust me, he's not really the jerk he seems to be. And, all of his music is pop trash that's given to him, and he just the voice for it."

"So he doesn't write his songs?"

"Nope, not one that's been recorded and produced. Of course he writes, most singers write as well, but none of his songs are put through."

"Have you heard any of them?"

I hesitate. Should I really be sharing this? "Yes," I decide, "I've heard some. They're definitely darker, not what you would expect. There's a lot more emotion."

"You seem to know a lot about him."

"He's actually one of my good friends."

"Wow, what's it like being friends with a star like that?"

"It's really not that different than being friends with anyone else in the world. He's just a normal person, really."

"But is he really in Chicago right now, too?" Tris asks.

"I thought you weren't a fan," I tease.

"I'm not, Christina just goes on non-stop about him for hours."

"Well, he _is _in Chicago."

"Did you come together?"

"No, I was here before him. He just came to stay away from paparazzi for a while, but we did grow up here together."

"Wow, really?"

"Yep, we both played hockey in high school."

"I was going to say that you look like a hockey player."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"You're tall, and you have the right build for it."

"What about you, did you ever play?"

"No, I never really played it. I mean, I can skate, but I enjoy watching it way more."

"I see. Who's your favorite player on the Penguins?"

"Fleury," she says.

I must give her kind of a blank look, because then she says, "What, are you surprised that it isn't Crosby or something?"

"No, just Fleury hasn't done as well the past few seasons."

"Well, Flower is doing awesome this year. Plus, some of the saves in the '08 and '09 Stanley Cup playoffs can't be argued with."

"I know what you mean. Especially Game 5 in the '08 finals, that was insane."

"You like the Penguins?"

"I like good, solid hockey. So yes, I like them."

Tris smiles, and says, "Ok, then I think we can get along, LA boy."

She starts to stand up, and I find myself standing along with her. "Well, this was fun. I don't normally talk to strangers for over an hour, but I'm glad I talked to you, Fred."

I didn't realize how short she was until she stood right in front of me. She's small, but absolutely perfect for me. I can't just let this be a one-time thing; I know there can be something more between us.

Before she turns to walk away, I say, "Tris, wait." She looks at me expectantly.

"I- when can I see you again?"

She gives me a warm smile. "Here." She takes a pen out of her bag and writes her phone number on my hand. "Call me sometime, and we can talk hockey some more."

Before I can think over the action in my head, I lean down and kiss her on the cheek. Her face flusters as I say, "Until then." Then, I wink at her before I turn and walk back towards my apartment.

* * *

><p>Tris Prior<p>

It takes me a minute or so to calm my heart that threatens to beat out of my chest. In a sudden burst of confidence, I called a random man over to my blanket to talk about hockey. And as it turns out, he may be the most handsome, kind, and interesting man in all of Chicago.

I finally gather my things and head back to my apartment on campus that I share with Christina. When I walk in, I realize that it is nearly three in the afternoon. I must've been talking to Fred for longer than I thought.

"Tris!" Christina yells from the other room, and I sigh before I walk in there to face her. I know that she wanted to go shopping at two.

"Where have you been young lady?" she asks in a superior tone with her hands on her hips.

I sigh. Should I tell her? "Well, I was finishing my paper and then I- I got distracted?"

"You could at least _try_ to be a little more convincing. Now, I want a good reason for why you blew me off."

"You won't believe this… I was in Lincoln Park, and I happened to meet a guy."

"What?!" Christina shrieks, and then pulls me into a chair across from her. "Ok, that's a good reason. Tell me about him!"

"His name's Fred East. Big hockey fan, and works in the music industry in LA."

"Wait- music industry?"

I bite my lip. I could tell that he wasn't telling me the whole truth in the park, but I don't know what else to tell Christina. "Yeah, his uncle's in the business and got him a job. He works with a lot of big stars."

"Even… _Four_?"

"He said that they're actually really good friends." Christina's scream after I said that could probably be heard from every level in this apartment building.

"No _way_. Tris, please tell me he asked you out."

"I-uh… I gave him my number and he kissed me on the cheek," I say, muttering the last part.

Apparently Christina still heard me, because she squeals yet again. "Oh my _gosh!_ Tris! Oh, tell me more, tell me more. What does he look like?"

"He's tall, short brown hair. Definitely tan, muscular… great jaw line… brown eyes…" His brown eyes seem out of place with the rest of his features. It's as if they don't fit, as if they should really be a different color…

I am snapped out of my thoughts by Christina's fingers snapping in front of my face. "Aww, Tris has a crush!"

"Shut up," I mutter before scurrying out of her room to avoid further questioning. I grab my stuff and go to my room to finish my essay, but even though I am typing about overuse injuries, I can't control the small smile that continues to sit upon my face.

* * *

><p>Songs from this chapter:<p>

_Daylight_ by Maroon 5

* * *

><p><strong>Ok… so I was going to wait at least two more chapters before I introduced Tris into the story, but I honestly couldn't resist. I was extremely to excited to write her part, and that's partially why this chapter is going up today. I wasn't going to post again until Christmas, so consider this an early gift! Happy December 21<strong>**st****!**

** Rereading this chapter now, I realize that there is a lot of hockey thrown in there. Like, a **_**lot**_**. When I first planned this chapter out, I didn't plan to include that much hockey information, but I think I just got a bit carried away…**

** Do you guys like the hockey stuff though? It won't be as heavy in the rest of the story as it was in this chapter, but I'm just wondering. I guess I just included that all because that's how I wanted them to first meet and initially bond.**

** There was also a ton of dialogue in this chapter as well. If you've read my previous story, **_**Starting Over**_**, you'd know that there was quite a bit of dialogue that made up that story as well. I guess that's kind of my style, but I am trying to throw in a lot of description, especially in these starting chapters.**

** And I think that's all I have for you all! Remember to leave me a REVIEW! I love reading them so much, honestly it's the best hearing from you all. **

** If you want to know when the next chapter is posted right as it happens, make sure to FOLLOW and FAVORITE this story as well! Every time I get a notification, whether it's someone following, favoriting (is that even a word?), or reviewing, it gets me even more motivated to write a new chapter for you all. **

** Hope you all enjoyed this chapter!**

** (PS: yay! it was over 3,000 words!)**


	3. Chapter 3: Philanthropy

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey all! New chapter! I wanted to get another chapter up a bit earlier, but it is the holidays and my family was in town. You know how it is with relatives…<strong>

**Anyways!** **Let's play a game. There's a quote in this chapter, and the first person to find it and tell me in the reviews will get a shoutout in the next chapter's author note. (hint hint: it's from a song) (hint hint hint: there are actually two different quotes in this chapter from the same song because I'm an incredibly nice person and starting you all off easy)**

**Speaking of songs, leave me song suggestions in the reviews that you guys would like to see incorporated throughout the story. I know some of the music that I listen to is a bit different than what I picture Four singing. I'm going for some generic pop junk mainly, but there may or may not be a romantic serenade coming later that I'm still finding the perfect song for.**

**Okay, enough rambling. Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Tobias Eaton<p>

Once back at my apartment, I immediately enter Tris's number into my phone and add her as a contact. I have a small urge to call her already, but I only met her an hour ago, and I don't want to look desperate.

I'm not exactly sure why I decided to kiss her. It was just on the cheek, but still, it was completely out of character for me.

_But was it? Maybe Tris was right, the Four that exists now is arrogant and cocky._

I shake my head. No, I refuse to truly become what the media has shaped me to be.

But then my thoughts wander back to Tris. Sure, I've dated some girls before, but I've never felt this sort of _connection_ with someone before. I feel like I'm going crazy; I haven't even properly kissed her. I've known her for a day. It's irrational, but I can clearly picture myself dating her.

No, I can't think like this so early. She obviously doesn't like Four (at least his public image), and I'm going to have to do something to change that before I can reveal myself to her. I can't go on dating her as Fred East, no matter how convenient and appealing it sounds.

_You could always date her as Tobias._

Could I really do that? Strip down all of the layers that I use to cover myself and tear down all the walls that exist around me? This is how I have protected myself from pain inflicted by others for years. Can I really let her in that much, closer than anyone has ever gotten to the real me?

Then I think back to how I felt with her. It felt so natural and right during our entire conversation, and even that small, quick kiss on the cheek sent a spine-chilling warmth through my entire body. And if I want to be with her, _truly_ be a partner to her, I can't hide behind anything.

So then the answer seems simple; yes.

I pick up my phone and immediately call Zeke's number without hesitation. The lasagna dinner I went to at his house my first Friday here was still a tad awkward and uncomfortable, but near the end, things felt almost normal again. Plus, I need to talk to someone about this, and I can't think of anyone else suitable.

He picks up on the third ring.

"_Hey man, what's up?"_

"Can I meet you somewhere? I need to talk to you about something important, like right now."

* * *

><p>"Dude, and you met her this morning?"<p>

I rub circles into my temples as I sit back further into the plush brown leather chair in his living room. "Yeah, right around noon."

"You are in too deep, too fast, my friend," he says, brutally honest.

"I know, I know. But seriously, she's like… no one I've ever met before. Ever. And I want to get to know her, but I don't want to get to know her as a lie, you know?"

"Oh, I see. You think you should tell her you're actually the most famous and successful music artist on the face of the Earth right now?"

I shake my head. "No- well yes, but even that is still a lie of sorts. I'm thinking of telling her, you know, _everything_."

When I say this, you could almost see his eyes bulge out of his head. "You mean, like, your _real name? _Dude- _I_ don't even know that sort of stuff."

I nod. "I know, it's crazy, but- oh, only if you had met her. She is… words can't even describe her. God, she's so perfect. I mean, she's a _hockey_ fan for god's sake."

"You don't want to freak her out by going in so fast, man. You don't know how much commitment she wants right now and you _definitely _don't want to mess this up," he warns.

I sigh. "You're right, I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far."

I know that I can't let my mind run wild before I know for certain how she feels about me, but it is so difficult to restrain. The image of us together is so vivid in my mind; it feels so real. I just met her, but- god, I don't know. There's just _something_ about her.

Maybe it's her self-confidence, or the way she carries herself. Maybe it's her petite yet strong build, and how perfectly it would fit cuddled next to me. Is it the intriguing stormy eyes? The way her blonde hair glimmers in the sunlight, or the fact that it was pulled up through that Penguins hat?

Maybe it's everything. Everything about her combined beautifully together into a human being that compliments me perfectly.

No, stop. You barely even know her. You met her this morning. Get a hold of yourself.

"But you _need_ to tell her that you're actually Four before she feels like she's been lied to," Zeke says, snapping be back into reality and pulling me back into conversation.

"She might already think that she's been lied to."

"You just have to find the right time, I guess."

I groan. "Ugh, why do things have to be so complicated?"

"You're the one who's incredibly famous," he says jokingly. I can tell that this serious conversation is nearly killing him. It goes against nearly everything that makes Zeke, well, _Zeke_, but I appreciate that he is helping me.

"I know, I know. But- god, that shouldn't _have_ to change anything."

"But it does, and that's just the way things are."

"I would give up everything if it wouldn't have to be like this, and I could just be with her as a normal person."

Zeke leans forward, and rests his chin on his hand. "You really like her, huh?" This is one of the few moments that I've had with Zeke that I can tell that he is _truly_ genuine, and his intentions are pure. I know he won't ridicule me for opening up to him right now.

"It's never felt so real," I whisper, "So right."

He sits up. "Even if she likes you _half_ as much as you like her, she should be able to accept you."

I pray to God he's right.

* * *

><p>I take a deep breath. I told myself yesterday that I had to do something to clean up my public image, but that doesn't mean that I like the idea of showing myself as Four in Chicago. The media will searching all over the city for me after they get one little glimpse.<p>

For Tris.

I step into Lurie Children's Hospital, and talk to the receptionist for a short while explaining why I'm here. She kindly gives me directions to the recovery wing. Halfway there, I meet up with Leila.

Leila is a nurse here at the hospital, and has been here as long as I can remember. She is a kind woman in her late forties with slowly graying short blonde hair and a solid, plump build, but I've grown to tower over her since I met her as a child. I've known her for many years; she has personally treated me and helped me many times with my father. She has checked me in and given me a room several times without question, and had even taken me to her own home one time when there was no room for me to be treated here. I don't know how many times she's saved me from infection and blood poisoning, and even through the injuries she's respected my decisions.

I give her a hug immediately when I see her, and she gives me a kind smile. "You don't know how surprised I was when I got a call from you last night."

"I wanted to do something meaningful while I was here in Chicago."

"It's okay, you don't have to lie to me. I know you needed to do something after that whole camera incident."

I look down at the colorful patterned carpet made of rocket ships and dragons. "Yeah, that is part of it. But it's not really for my career; it's for myself. I couldn't let everyone keep thinking that I'm some awful person that just attacks people." I couldn't let Tris think that.

"You're not an awful person, Tobias. Everyone makes mistakes, and they just happened to catch yours on video. It's alright."

Leila is a second mother to me, especially since my real mother passed. She is the only person outside of my family to date that knows my real name and of my father's abuse.

"No matter. I'll take you to the kids."

She leads me through many hallways until we walk through a large set of doors into a large recreational playroom. There must be thirty or so people in the room, including a few parents. Most of the kids in the room are under 10 years old, but there are some that look to be almost teenagers. Some are outfitted in normal street clothes, but most remain in hospital apparel. The younger kids are occupied by blocks and toys, while some older ones draw, read, and talk to other staff in the room.

When I enter the room, everyone falls quiet. All of the kids look at me in wonder and awe. "Kids, we have a special treat today. Four is going to be here for a few hours to play with you guys and sing you some songs," Leila announces in a sweet tone.

"Yay!" one of the girls shouts, and then runs over to me and gives me a hug around the waist. She can't be older than nine, and she is completely bald. Despite her tired physique and the pain in her movements, there is a bright joy in her eyes and she smiles wide. I wrap my arm around her shoulder; this is a good thing that I am doing.

"Do you guys want to hear a song?" I ask them, and they all cheer and nod. I walk over to a corner and take my acoustic guitar out of the case that was slung over my shoulder. I sit down on a small yellow stool as the children, nurses, and some parents make a circle around me. I start to strum a tune, and some of the girls squeal in recognition. I smile.

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces,_

_And build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down_

This song used to be one of my least favorites to sing and perform. I felt so out of place, like I was lying to the audience every single time. But now, singing to these sick children with Tris on my mind, it feels more genuine than it ever has before.

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

Even though I didn't write the song, the words flow freely and true from my mouth. I finish the song and sing a few of my more popular songs in their acoustic versions before putting away my guitar and interacting with the kids. I play house for a while, and build a nice block structure with a seven-year-old named Dan. The photographer I informed lurks the room the entire time, but I ignore the flashes and focus on the kids.

I autograph and play and draw until I realize that I have been here for nearly three and a half hours. I thank all of the nurses, kids, and parents before exiting the room with Leila.

"That was a really great thing you did for them, Tobias," she says as we walk back to the main lobby.

"I know, I actually really enjoyed it. It kills me to see those kids suffer, but I'm glad that I could brighten their day with just being here."

"It was nice of you to bring your guitar," she says, "I've never heard you sing so genuinely."

Of course she noticed, Leila knows me almost too well. She always notices everything. "It was all for the kids," I say, and she nods.

"How have you been?" I ask her.

"I've been great and incredibly lucky. Bill and I have been in good health, and Andy just graduated high school last spring. He's at Notre Dame." Andy is Leila's only child, and she loves him more than anything. Bill is her husband, and has been very kind to me over the years as well.

"That's great, he's always wanted to go there."

"Enough of me. How about you? How have you been?"

"LA has been good to me. The tour was exciting, but exhausting at the same time. I've been very lucky."

"Well, that's great. It's what you deserve." We reach the lobby, but we sit down next to each other on two chairs and continue to talk for a few minutes.

"I know you're probably not thrilled to be back in Chicago, but I'm glad that I got to see you."

"Me too. I missed you, Leila. And Chicago isn't as bad as I expected, I haven't run into any… problems."

She must know what I mean by that, because she nods and says, "I hope that you don't. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to stop in."

"I won't, thank you so much for always caring for me."

"Of course, Tobias, you're a second son to me." She gives me a short yet warm embrace, and I know that she must return to her work.

I can tell that she is about to say goodbye when I remember something. "Wait, I meant to ask- do you know anything about sports medicine?"

"Sports medicine?" she repeats curiously, and I nod.

Leila chuckles. "Honey, why in the world do you care about sports medicine?"

"I- uh, was just wondering…" I trail off.

She stares at me for a few seconds before stating, "It's a girl."

I can feel heat rising to my cheeks. "Wha-"

"Don't argue, I know you too well. Is she a specialty doctor?"

"Senior at Chicago, sports medicine major."

Leila smiles. "I'll give you a few pamphlets so I don't bore you to death. I expect you to bring her in some time so I can meet her."

"Definitely."

She grabs me some papers and other information, and I take them graciously. "Take care of yourself, Tobias," she says before I depart.

"Of course, thank you for everything today, Leila."

She smiles and waves as I exit through the hospital doors.

* * *

><p>Songs from this chapter:<p>

_Lego House_ by Ed Sheeran

* * *

><p><strong>That's all, folks! I hope you all enjoyed. I wish it was a little longer, but I didn't want to start into the next part of the plot just yet. I like to make you suffer and wait. Mwahahaha :)<strong>

**I wish I could update for you all more often because I love writing this story, but I can't write when I'm not inspired. I've said it before, I'm going to throw crap on a page just for the sake of updating. I like to think everything through entirely before writing it all down, or else I'll hesitate and change the plot in a way I'll regret later.**

**Also, I'm not sure if you've all noticed while reading but I try to make this as real life as possible. I'm actually looking at maps of Chicago while writing this to have it all realistic. All of the parks, places, streets, even the hospital in this chapter is 100% real as well as the hockey information. I hate when fan fiction authors don't put that extra research and time into their work to make it realistic (I'm sorry if that's you, it just really gets on my nerves).**

**Oh, what else… REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! yada yada, you guys know the drill. It means so much to me when you all do that, seriously. I get an email every time that happens and gosh, I just love it when you all appreciate my work.**

**Remember, let me know what songs you want to see in this story.**

**OOH! Question: what is your favorite song right now? I got a butt-load of iTunes gift card for Christmas and I'm music crazy right now. Personally, I can't pick a favorite song, but I'm loving Walk the Moon right now (if you know what band that is without looking it up, we can be friends). But my all-time favorite song has to either be Clocks or Yellow by Coldplay.**

**Do you guys even read these entire authors notes? I feel like they're really long, but maybe that's just because it takes me a while thinking of what to type next…**

**Okay, I've wasted enough of your time. Thank you all for reading, love you lots. Farewell!**


	4. Chapter 4: Reverie

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! Welcome to a new chapter!<strong>

**First of all, thank you so much for your kind reviews! So many people supported last chapter, and it honestly makes me so happy that you are all enjoying the story that much. **

**No one got the quote exactly right! fanficforev's cousin came the closest in a PM by identifying one of the quotes as, "It's never felt so real, so right," but they did not say which song it was from! That quote, as well as, "I don't want to mess this thing up. I don't want to push too far," were from the song **_**Just a Kiss**_** by Lady Antebellum.**

**But that's alright, we're going to try again. No hints this time. **

**Wait! Just for future reference, the songs that I identify at the end of each chapter don't count as quotes. They are normally two to three lines from the song, and italicized. Off limits, don't count- nice try, though.**

**Okay, I just remembered that I meant to ask you guys something else in last chapter's authors note but then I got distracted and forgot. Anyways, do you like how it's mostly Tobias's POV? There was a short little snippet of Tris POV at the end of chapter 2, but I don't think that's going to be a regular thing. Maybe just here and there to switch it up, but I want to know what you guys think.**

**ALSO, I have the plot mostly outlined, but I want to know when you guys think that Four should reveal himself. I'm not going to tell you all what I'm thinking to just to leave you all wondering in agony, but I want to hear your opinion.**

**Oh wait, I almost forgot. I kinda maybe lied to you a little bit in this authors note (this is me going back and reading it over later). Oh my, I said that Tris POV won't happen that often but it will be in her perspective this chapter. This is just a weeeeee bit of an exception.**

**Wow, this authors note is really long. Do you guys actually read all of that, or just skip it (like I do when I read stories)?**

**Okay, that's enough. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Tris Prior<p>

"TRISSSSS!" Christina calls from the living room of our apartment. I rub my eyes and pull myself away from the essay that I've been working on for several hours.

"What do you need Christina?" I ask as I enter the room. She gives me a look up and down, and I shrug. It may be two in the afternoon, but I'm still wearing my unattractive cat pajamas and haven't yet brushed my hair.

"Look at this, look!" she says, waving me over to the couch. I sit down next to her, and see that she is pointing at the television.

"We spotted the superstar yesterday in Chicago's Lurie Children's Hospital with recovering patients. He sang several of his top hits for them with his infamous guitar, and spent several hours talking and playing with the children. We couldn't catch an interview with the superstar, but it's apparent that Four is really cleaning up his act," says Nita DeRoss while pictures flash on the screen of the pop singer. His appearance reminds me a lot of Fred.

Christina turns off the TV after the host of Celebrity Central finishes the story. "See? He's not a bad person."

I shake my head. "Christina, celebrities do that kind of stuff all the time for the sake of their own career and image. I'm sure that he's exactly the same, just trying to make up for the paparazzi thing and look like a really good person for cameras."

"I just don't get why you don't like him so much."

I quickly think back to my conversation with Fred. "_He's not really the jerk he seems to be." _

"He still seems fake," I respond simply.

An hour later, I finally finish my essay on overuse injuries. I was planning to get it done two days ago, but I just kept getting distracted by… well, that's not important.

I hear my phone ring from the living room, and I walk in to answer when I see that Christina is already on my phone talking to whoever is on the other end.

"Oh, you want to talk to Tris? And you are?" she asks.

"Christina, give me it," I say, but she walks in the other direction still talking.

"I'm Christina. So, _you're_ the cutie that Tris met in the park the other day?"

"Give it!" I yell, and start to chase her around the room. She fends me off with a pillow before I can knock her over and pry the phone out of her hands.

"Hi, sorry about that," I say, getting up and giving Christina a glare before I walk back into my room.

"_No, it's quite alright. But she's… definitely something." _I can tell from the deep smooth voice that it's Fred who called.

"If you couldn't tell, that was my best friend Christina talking. I share my apartment with her."

"_Oh, I was wondering why she answered your phone. At first, I thought you gave me a fake phone number."_

"I wouldn't give you a fake number," I say, bashful for some reason.

"_I hoped not, I was going to ask you if you were busy right now."_

"No, I'm not doing anything. I just finished the paper I had to get done for my class tomorrow."

"_Great!" _he says, a bit too enthusiastically. _"Um, would you like to meet me at Angelina's in an hour?" _Angelina's is a popular café on Division Street.

I smile to myself, even though I know he can't see me. "Sure, see you then."

"_Ok, bye," _he says, and then hangs up the phone. I am about to change into something more presentable when I hear a quiet squeal coming from the other side of my door. I walk over and open it, finding Christina leaning against the other side.

"Christina!" I yell accusingly.

"Sorry, it was so tempting!" she says, "But oh my gosh, you have a date!"

"It's not a date," I grumble, but I know that it's pointless. Christina's going to think what she wants, and I won't be able to change her mind about anything.

"Well, c'mon! I'm getting you ready, we only have an hour!" she says, and drags me toward the closet.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to say this as nice as I can, but you look like a sad clown hooker."<p>

I give her a flashing smile knowing that she's kidding. "Thank you Christina," I say, and she gives a bow.

She turns my chair around so I face the mirror, and says, "Look at yourself."

My normally dull blonde hair is curled at the ends, and looks brushed for the first time in weeks. The little eyeliner I allowed Christina to apply makes my lackluster blue eyes appear striking. I am outfitted in a very detailed long sleeved maroon shirt, an oversized grey scarf, and my signature black jeans. Christina quickly throws me a pair of black boots before I grab my phone and my normal worn satchel bag and head out the door.

I walk to the end of Roosevelt Rd. before deciding that Division St. is a bit too far to walk if I want to be on time, and I hail a cab. I look out the window as I ride, enjoying the Sunday afternoon in the city. Lots of people are on the streets shopping, eating, or trying to get somewhere important in a hurry. I sigh, and lean back in the seat. So many people these days are just in too much of a rush to ever enjoy anything.

When the cab arrives at the café, I generously tip the driver and then walk inside to Angelina's. I see Fred off to the left already sitting at a table, and he waves me over. "Hi," he says smiling as I sit down. He is wearing the same leather jacket as the last time I saw him, but a different hat.

"Hi, I hope you weren't waiting long."

He shakes his head. "No, I just got here."

I smile. "Good. So, how was your day?"

"My day?"

"Yes, your day."

"Oh, pretty good so far. I think it's about to get better, though." I resist the urge to blush. Is this what flirting is supposed to feel like? I am so inexperienced in the dating field, if this even is a date.

"What did you do today?"

"Oh, just made a few phone calls, talked to some old friends. What about you?"

"Mostly just typed up my essay. I did make an exciting trip to the store in my pajamas this morning when I woke up to Christina screaming that we were out of coffee."

He laughs. "Not a morning person?"

"Oh gosh no, she's awful. I'm alright with mornings, but I do enjoy sleeping in from time to time."

I can tell that Fred is about to ask another question, but the waitress walks up to our table. "Hi, welcome to Angelina's. My name is Carol, can I get you two a few drinks?"

I see Fred is looking at me to order first. "I'll just have a glass of ice water. If you have lemon, that'd be great."

"A glass of water, no ice, and some herbal tea as well, please."

She writes our orders down on her notepad. "Okay, those will be right out."

"Herbal tea, huh?" I ask, curiosity getting the best of me.

"Oh, yeah, force of habit," he says, but doesn't elaborate.

"I don't think I've ever met a guy that drinks tea before."

"I've never met a girl that likes hockey before," he says smiling.

"The Kings lost last night," I mention casually.

"Yeah, Anaheim is tough this year. Pittsburgh won, though."

"Yeah, it was just the Hurricanes though. I expected them to win," I say.

"Did you watch the game?"

"I watched the Penguins, but fell asleep halfway through the third period. Did you watch the Kings?"

"I actually watched the Penguins."

"Looking at other teams, LA boy?"

"You sparked an interest."

Carol brings us our drinks, and I take a sip of my lemon water. "So you like lemon in your water?" Fred asks.

"I don't really care either way, but I've made an effort to drink lemon water recently. A girl in one of my classes is going to be a nutritionist, and she was raving about all of the benefits one day. Apparently it's good for your skin and digestion and stuff."

"I didn't know that. I normally avoid citrus as much as I can."

"Why?"

"Too much is bad for your voice, but that's only in higher concentration; mostly juices and stuff. I think lemon water would be okay, especially because of lemon is good for killing bacteria in the throat."

"Interesting," I say. He sure knows his stuff about preserving his voice for whatever reason.

Suddenly we hear a group of girls a table over squealing, and Fred groans.

"What is it?"

_Hey, baby, won't you look my way?_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey, baby, what you gotta say?_

_All you're giving me is fiction_

The song comes on through the restaurant's speakers. "That," Fred says, and then I understand. That must be why those girls were shrieking, some people are just too obsessed with this guy.

"I thought you liked Four."

"As a person, I like him. I hear his music so much, though, I get sick of it," he explains.

"This one's not as bad as some others."

"Eh," he says.

"_Everybody talks, everybody talks. Everybody talks too much_," I sing along.

"You're actually pretty good," he comments.

"Ha ha, that's funny."

"No, seriously."

"I'm no pop star," I say, "What about you, are you a good singer?"

"Uh-" he says.

"C'mon, sing the next verse."

He pales a bit. "No, no."

"Are you okay?"

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Great." It's pretty obvious that he's not, but I drop the whole singing subject.

"Okay… what's your favorite song?" I ask, still keeping the conversation going.

"You can't ask someone who works in music that question, I can't choose just one," he says.

"Choose more than one, then."

He sighs. "Well, I like my classics. _Smells Like Teen Spirit_, _21 Guns_, _Sunday Morning_, some other stuff."

I laugh at his list. "What?" he asks.

"You name two completely rock songs from classic rock bands, then- I'm sorry, Maroon 5 is, like, a totally different pace."

He shrugs. "I like it. What about you, what's your favorite song?"

"Currently? _Fluorescent Adolescent_ by Arctic Monkeys, but I do like my Green Day as well."

"Hmm, Arctic Monkeys, I've met them."

I raise my eyebrows. "Seriously? That's so cool."

He shrugs. "Benefits of the music business."

Our waitress comes back at this point. "Did you two want to order anything to eat?"

Oh. I've been so busy talking to Fred that I forgot that I had a menu in front of me. He's so easy to talk to, I just completely overlook everything else when I'm around him. I look the menu over quickly. "Can I get a small bowl of tortilla soup?"

"Sure," she says, writing it down.

"I'll have two eggs scrambled with an English muffin," Fred orders.

"Okay, great. That'll be out pretty quickly," Carol says, and then goes to wait on another table.

Fred his hand through his short brown hair, and then rests his elbow on the table. I bite my lip; I can't seem to overlook how good-looking he is.

I realize a few minutes later how long I've been staring at him, but he has been staring at me equally as long. Oh gosh, is there something on my face? In my teeth? I don't understand why he's looking at me like that. I give him a small smile, and he returns it.

Why does this man make my heart beat faster than it should? Why do the simple things drive me crazy?

Just as the waitress said, our food comes shortly, and we chat a bit over our late-afternoon meal. I ask him a bit about how he played hockey in high school, and find out that he was actually really good at it. He asks me a bit more about my major, and spits out a few facts that I was surprised he knew about sports medicine.

All too soon, though, our little gathering comes to an end. It's nearly six o'clock when I realize that I need to get back to the apartment.

"Oh my gosh," I say. I hadn't realized it got so late. "I'm sorry, I would love to talk for longer but I have to go. I promised Christina that I would meet her new boyfriend tonight, and I'm meeting her at 6:30."

"That's alright," he says, "I'm glad I got to see you today. Maybe we can do this sort of thing again sometime." He gives me one of those small smiles that make me melt.

"Yeah, I'd like that. Thank you for everything today, Fred." I get up, and give him a small hug before leaving the café. I look back quickly before opening the door, and give him a smile and a small wave before stepping outside.

I sigh as I walk on the street, and go to hail a cab. I've been on dates before, but it's never felt so natural and right with anyone before. I've given and received some hugs in the past, but they've never left the feeling that I'm experiencing right now.

I ask the taxi driver to take me back to my apartment when I realize that Christina never gave me a location. When we get there, I tip and thank him, then walk inside where Christina is already waiting for me. She immediately notices my mood when I walk in.

"How was your date?" she asks.

I don't even deny that it was a date. "Perfect," I say.

* * *

><p>Songs from this chapter:<p>

_Everybody Talks_ by Neon Trees

Mentioned:

_Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana

_21 Guns_ by Green Day

_Sunday Morning_ by Maroon 5

_Fluorescent Adolescent_ by Arctic Monkeys

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to have this up earlier, but I just kept running out of time. I guess that's what happens when you sleep until two in the afternoon every day on winter break. But just for all of you, I woke up at a decent time this morning so I could finish this. You're welcome!<strong>

**This is my last day of break, and things are about to get incredibly stressful with exams and the end of the semester approaching. Just understand that in regards to updates; I can't promise anything at this point. As much as I despise it, school is my priority.**

**Remember to look for the quote in this chapter, and let me know what you think it is in the reviews or in a PM.**

**Along with that, any REVIEW is much appreciated. **

**Also, I would love it if you all gave this story a FOLLOW and FAVORITE! Honestly, it makes me so happy when I get a notification that you guys do that. It lets me know that you love reading this story as much as I love writing it.**

**As always, song suggestions are helpful. I got some good stuff in the reviews last chapter, so let's keep it going! **

**Love you all so much, and I hope you enjoyed!**


	5. Chapter 5: Stratagem

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi all! New chapter, yay! This got up <strong>_**much**_** much faster than a normal chapter, so feel lucky! I was very inspired to continue writing tonight, and I felt like I should treat all of my fans to a little surprise. SURPRISE!**

**The quote from last chapter was, "I'm going to say this as nice as I can, but you look like a sad clown hooker." This is from Glee, and Finn said this to Rachel in "Hairography" (episode 11) in season one. No one guessed it, but there was a short amount of time and it's only one that a Gleek like me would recognize.**

**There is another little quote this chapter, but I'll give you all hint (because I'm nice and taking pity on all of you): it's not very long. It's a bit more of a reference than an actual quote, but let's see if you all can find it.**

**Remember to leave your guesses in the reviews! Last chapter, no one even guessed! The first person to get it right will be mentioned in next chapter's authors note.**

**Okay.**

**That's it.**

**I'm going to stop rambling.**

**I swear.**

**Okay.**

**I'm done. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Tobias Eaton<p>

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

I put down my guitar, and write the lyrics on my notepad. I run through the lyrics I have to far again, and sigh in frustration. Something is missing.

"_If I lay here_," I test out. I think I like it.

"_If I just lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world?_"

I write it down, and test the stanza in a few different places before my phone rings. I groan, but reluctantly put down my guitar and get up to answer it. "Hello?" I ask, annoyance clear in my voice.

"_Hey man."_ Zeke.

"Zeke, this better be good. I'm in the middle of something."

"_Trust me, it is. I think that I met the girl you're smitten with."_

"You met her?" I ask in disbelief. What are the odds that Zeke would just run into Tris in a huge city like Chicago?

"_Yeah, last night. Remember my old buddy Will? You've met him before; he was my dorm mate in college. Anyways, he's dating a girl named Christina and he wanted me to meet her and Tris was there."_

I think it over for a few seconds. "Tris did say that she had to go meet Christina and her new boyfriend last night."

"_Wait, you were with her last night?"_

"Yeah, I called her and asked her out to Angelina's. It was yesterday afternoon." I sigh; I can't stop thinking about our date.

"_Well, I asked her about you and told her that I was a friend of yours. I don't normally notice this type of stuff, but her eyes just lit up with she talked about you. I think you have a real chance with her."_

"Until she finds out who I really am," I mumble, not letting any hope rise from Zeke's comment. My secret, the fact that I really am Four, is the one (massive) black storm cloud over the possibility of a relationship.

"_Look, you need to tell her soon. She doesn't seem like the type that will completely dump you over it, but she won't take it well if you keep this from her much longer."_

"It's not that easy; how am I even supposed to approach that sort of thing?"

We both fall silent for a minute or so, thinking of possibilities. _"Sing to her," _Zeke finally says, breaking the silence.

"What?"

"_Sing to her," _he repeats, _"Seriously, she'll love it."_

"Love it?" I question.

"_Well, love it as much as can be expected, you know, under the circumstances."_

I think back to the song I was just writing. Could I really sing that for her? I have to admit; it's not Zeke's worst idea, but I'm still not sure. I've performed countless concerts, some of the biggest stages on the globe yet the thought of singing for Tris is nauseating to me.

"I'll think about it, but I agree; she has to know soon."

"_Cool, it was nice to meet her though."_

"Yeah? Don't get any ideas," I say.

"_Happily married over here!"_

I sigh. Why am I so protective of her? "Yeah, I know. Hey, maybe we can meet up later this week."

"_Ok, I'll see you."_

"Bye," I say, and then hang up the phone.

The phone conversation effectively distracted me from the song, and now my mind isn't in the right place to continue it. I close my notepad and put my guitar back in its case.

I've never even thought of writing that sort of music before, but; gosh, Tris has my mind completely inside out. I used to despise love songs, but now I think of her when I hear them.

I sigh, and fall into the couch. What am I going to do?

* * *

><p>I can't believe that I'm doing this. I have to, now is the time; Tris said that she had class today and I can't miss this opportunity.<p>

With trembling hands, I slowly dial the number in my hand. I texted Zeke, who asked Will, who gave me Christina's cell phone number when I explained the circumstances.

"_Hello?"_ she answers on the third ring.

"Hi, Christina? This is Fred, I talked to you for a few seconds yesterday when you answered Tris's phone."

"_Fred! How did you get my number?"_

"Uh- Will, I asked him for it. I needed to-"

"_Oh, you know Will? I thought he was a bit of a neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie of sorts when I first met him, but then I got to know him a little bit, and now we're dating! Isn't that great?"_

"Yeah, great. I met him a year or two ago through Zeke. Anyways-"

"_Oh yeah, Zeke said that he knew you!"_

"Yeah, he knows me. Anyways, can I meet you somewhere? I need to ask you a question, and it kind of has to be in person for you to understand."

"_Oh, yeah! Sure! Anything for Tris and her man!"_

"I'm not her-"

"_You two are so alike, she keeps saying the same thing. You can come to our apartment; Tris won't be back for a few hours. Is that okay?"_

I gulp. I'll have to be really careful getting there without my disguise, and without getting spotted. "Yeah, sure. What's the address?"

"_I'll text it to you. Eek, this is so exciting! I've been wanting to meet you!"_

I flinch at her excitement; if only she knew. "Yeah, me too. I'll leave my apartment now."

"_Okay, see you then!"_

"See you," I say, and Christina hangs up. I soon get a text from Christina with their address, and quickly check in a mirror that I am not wearing my colored contacts. I grab my LA Kings hat and a pair of sunglasses to give me a bit of shielding, and then hail a taxi. This is it.

* * *

><p>I knock on the door twice with a solid fist. I am beyond nervous for this, but I'm running out of options. Somehow, telling Tris's best friend, who also happens to be a huge Four fan, who I really am and asking for advice seemed like one of my best choices.<p>

Christina opens the door. "Hi! Come in, come in." I hurry into the apartment before anyone else can see me.

"You can have a seat on the couch. Would you like some water, coffee?" she asks.

"No thank you, Christina," I say politely, but sit down on the couch with her shortly following.

"Okay, what do you need to tell me?" she asks with insistent eyes.

"First, you need to promise me you'll stay calm," I say slowly, dreading the reveal.

"Stay calm, check."

I take a deep breath. "Okay… my name's not Fred East."

She furrows her eyebrows, deliberately thinking. "What do you mean that's not your name?" she says with a small chuckle.

I take off my hat and sunglasses. She looks me up and down for a second, then gasps and covers her mouth with both hands as a silent scream comes out. "No _way_. No way," she says, and she starts taking long deep breaths to calm herself.

"I know. I'm actually Four. Fred East is my public disguise, and I usually wear brown contacts around as well."

"Oh my god," Christina whispers, and then her eyes widen. "Oh my god," she now says audibly, "Tris doesn't know."

"That's why I'm here, I'm trying to find the best way to tell her."

"Wait, give me a second," she says, taking a few more deep breaths. "Okay, this isn't going to be easy. Tris doesn't like you- no, that came out wrong. Tris likes you, but she doesn't like Four."

"I know, and I tried to explain to her that he, being me, isn't really how he appears on camera, but she wouldn't have it. I did that charity thing at the hospital for her, so maybe she would see Four differently," I explain.

"Aww, you did the hospital thing for Tris? That's so _romantic_! I wish Will would do-"

"Christina, focus."

"Right, focus," she says, snapping out of her boyfriend daze, "I showed Tris the footage on TV of you at the hospital, and I think she isn't as against Four as she used to be, but she said that she still thinks he seems fake," she divulges.

"She's going to think that until I tell her who I really am."

"I know, she's too stubborn for her own good."

"So what do I do?" I ask her.

Christina thinks silently for a few minutes. "The next time you see her, just come out with it," she finally comes up with.

"Just say it? Just like that?"

She nods. "Just like that. You can't let whatever you two have to get further without her knowing this. It's kind of a big deal."

"Yeah, kind of…" I say, "Zeke suggested that I sing something to her, do you think that's a good idea?"

She thinks it over for a few seconds. "Your call," she says, "I don't think that singing will change her reaction, but it would be pretty dreamy and lovey dovey."

I groan; this isn't helping the way I wanted it to. I don't know exactly what I thought would happen, but I'm still in the same spot I was an hour ago.

"Okay," I finally say, "I'll tell her really soon. Just _please_ don't let it slip, I want her to hear it from me first."

"Of course, I can keep a secret from Tris. She still doesn't know that I let Will use her toothbrush one time when she wasn't here." She hesitates for a second. "Don't tell her that I said that."

"I won't," I say, even though my mind is telling me that I should. "Thank you Christina for your help, and thank you for not screaming when you found out. Tris told me that you're a big fan."

"No problem. Just so you know, it was quite a shock finding out that an international pop star is in love with my best friend."

"I'm not in lo-"

"Yes you are, and don't deny it," she says, and that shuts me up. "I don't want to kick you out, but Tris could be home really soon."

My eyes widen, and I quickly put my hat and sunglasses back on before heading out the door. "Goodbye, Christina."

* * *

><p>Songs from this chapter:<p>

_Chasing Cars_ by Snow Patrol

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it! Hope you enjoyed! It's a little shorter than a normal chapter from me, but I really didn't want to get into the next part of the plot. It would take longer than I'd like to write, and what can I say, I like leaving you guys in <strong>_**some**_** suspense!**

**REVIEW! Honestly, that's one of the biggest reasons this next chapter is up so quickly. I love reading what you guys have to say about the story, and your thoughts are always taken into account. One reviewer (sorry, I forget your screen name!) asked that I reveal Four relatively soon, and that's what's going to happen.**

**Will it be next chapter? Will it be the chapter after, or the one after that? You'll be the first to know if you FOLLOW this story!**

**And of course, if you enjoy reading this, be sure to FAVORITE the story as well.**

**I'm going to stop now, I honestly have nothing else meaningful to say. Sometimes my fingers just keep typing on their own accord. Seriously, it's happening right now.**

**I hope you all liked the new chapter, and the super quick update! Just so you know, the whole "updating twice in one day" thing won't be very common, especially because of my upcoming exams that I mentioned in last chapter's author's note.**

**Okay, that's it! I'm done! Goodbye!**


	6. Chapter 6: Divulge

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, hello everybody!<strong>

**The Regal Warrior got the quote/reference from last chapter 100% spot on! It was from The Breakfast Club, "neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie," which is what Bender called Brian at one point in the day. I had just finished watching the movie again before writing last chapter, so I felt like I had to throw it in there. I think this is probably the most obvious quote I've thrown into my story so far.**

**There's another quote in this chapter, as per usual! I don't think it's as obvious as last chapter, so here is yet another hint: it's from a book (a classic I'd call it), and it's one of my absolute favorites of all time.**

**A small explanation about this chapter being up after such a long break is in the bottom note.**

**Ok, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Tobias Eaton<p>

I look in the mirror, as fix my hair one last time. Today is the day; I'm not putting this off any longer. It's been four days since my conversation with Christina, and I've filled my days with more charity events and volunteer work. I went back to the hospital once more, and helped at a soup kitchen downtown for a day. Anything I can do to make Four look better in Tris's eyes, I will.

I've known her for a little over a week. Somehow this one girl with a Penguins hat has invaded my thoughts, my day, and my heart. Her shiny cascading blonde hair was made for my hands to run through; her soft pale lips were made for me to kiss.

Her eyes.

People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for. With Tris, I didn't even know I was looking until I found her.

I've stopped denying myself of the feelings I have for her.

It's near impossible anyways.

But the one burden that hangs over the possibility of us could leave me in crumpling pain. Can she accept my life of fame? Can she accept _me_ as a superstar?

Today I'll find out.

I make sure that my colored contacts are in, and grab my hat before heading out the door. I don't want to tell her in public; I'll bring her back here to show her the real me at the end of our day together.

After hailing a taxi and riding through the city, I am face to face with her front door. I knock twice, and then hear a shrieking from the other side and chuckle quietly to myself. Christina.

The door then opens abruptly and Tris stumbles out, almost running straight into me. Christina then says, "Have fun you lovebirds!" and before either of us have time to protest, she slams the door.

Tris looks up at me with shy eyes. "Sorry about her," she says, "Christina can get a bit insane sometimes."

I am about to respond when my breath catches in my throat. She looks absolutely picturesque with her shining hair strung into soft waves. Her face is glowing, and a slight flush is present on her cheeks. The soft pink tint on her lips matches the light top she is wearing, paired with a black detailed leather jacket and dark wash jeans. Stunning. I take her hand, and then we start to walk.

* * *

><p>Dinner was perfect. We talked for hours about the basic things, favorite color and such. I took her to a small bistro closer to where I live. The food there was great; Zeke recommended it to me after I asked him for some suggestions.<p>

I start to get nervous as we walk through the city back to my apartment. A lump rises in my throat when I just think about what I'm going to have to do. I still don't know how exactly I'm going to tell her.

Just then, I run into a man walking on the opposite side of the sidewalk. I mutter a quick sorry, then continue until he says, "That's no way to speak to your father." I stop in my tracks.

I turn around slowly, and come face to face with the man I've feared for years. I gulp; I cannot show any weakness to him.

"My apologies," I say and bow slightly, mocking him. I can see the anger ignite in his eyes.

He glances over to Tris. _Don't look at her. You don't deserve to look at her._

"Who is this, _Tobias_? Another cheap skank from Hollywood?"

"What is he talking about Fred?" Tris asks next to me softly. I turn, and can see sadness and confusion written on her face.

"He's ly-" I start to say.

"Fred? Is that what you're going by nowadays?" Marcus interrupts, "I don't understand why you don't use your given name, but most anything is better than that goddamn stupid _number_."

"Number?" Tris asks.

"Oh, does the little tramp not know?" Marcus asks sardonically.

"Stop," I say quietly.

"What do I not know?" Tris asks me, annoyance very clear in her voice. This isn't how it was supposed to happen.

"I was going to tell you later," I say.

"Why are your eyes brown, Tobias?" Marcus teases.

"Stop!" I shout, "You have no business talking to me right now, or saying _anything_ negative about her. I've already let you ruin my childhood, but I will not let you ruin this."

"Three? Five was it?" he asks.

"I will hurt you, this is your warning."

He looks me right in the eye. "No, it was Four. The self-absorbed superstar," he says.

I huff, but back away. He isn't worth the arrest and media trouble I am sure to get if I attack him, no matter how much I want to.

Tris is silent and still. "I'd still like to explain some things to you," I mutter as I start to walk away, motioning for her to follow me. "If you're still willing."

Her eyes flicker up for a second, but the look in her eyes says everything I need to know. I turn around, defeated, and start to walk away when I hear footsteps following me. I glance back, and Tris gives me a small smile. Inside, I flood with relief; I still have a chance.

Thankfully we are pretty close to my apartment already, so it's only another two blocks until we reach my building. The rest of the walk was nothing but silence, but Tris muttered a small thank you when I open the door for her.

The elevator ride is silent as well. I open the door to my apartment, take her coat, and then say, "You can sit on the couch in the living room, make yourself comfortable." I go the bathroom to take out my colored contacts, and take off my hat and jacket as well before returning.

Tris gasps when she sees me, and then takes a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I start softly, sitting down on the couch, "I was planning on telling you tonight. I'm also sorry that my father ruined it, and that you ever had to meet him."

I take a deep breath. "I hope you can understand why I didn't tell you at first. I can't really just go around telling everyone, and I had met you in my disguise. I didn't know if I could trust you yet, so it was easier to lie. Once I realized that I could, I tried to do everything I could to change your opinion of "Four" before I revealed myself."

"The charity stuff? That was for me?" she asks, and I nod.

"I- Everything else I told you was true for the most part. I don't really have an uncle that is in the music industry, I moved to LA when I was discovered. But everything else was true. I did grow up here in Chicago. I played hockey in high school. My favorite food is chicken parmesan. I'm the same person that I was before, you just found out what I do."

"It's a bigger deal than that, and you know it," Tris says.

"I know, I know it is, but I wish it wasn't. I hate the fame, and media in your face every chance they get, but this was the only career pathway for me out of this city."

"Your father?" she asks softly.

"He's a very influential man here, and he could've easily kept me here forever if I didn't get discovered. I had to get away from him, he is an awful, abusive person. He-" I start to choke up.

Tris scoots a little closer to me, and takes my hand in hers. "You don't have to say anything."

I give her a weak smile, and tentatively wrap my other arm around her. She rests her head on my shoulder.

"What is this?" Tris asks after a minute or so of silence. "What are we?"

I work up some courage, and then say, "I know what I'd like us to be."

She turns to face me. "And what is that?"

"I'd like to be the one who you can talk to about absolutely anything. I'd like to walk you to your door and kiss you goodnight every time until I can kiss you goodnight when you're cuddled up next to me. I'd like to be the guy you introduce to your parents one day. I'd like to be a good, proper boyfriend to you for a long, long time," I say. "If that's alright with you."

She laughs with such light in her voice, it's as if I just passed through the golden gates of heaven. "That's perfectly alright with me," she says.

I smile brightly, and then give her hand a small squeeze before pulling her up with me. "Ice-cream?" I ask her.

"Sounds perfect."

* * *

><p>Tris Prior<p>

All too soon our night comes to an end, and we are standing in front of my apartment door not wanting to say goodbye. He never put his disguise back on, and I peer into his deep blue eyes. They are truly breathtaking.

"I had a great time tonight," I say.

He smiles, the white toothy smile I've come to love. "I did too," he says, "Can I see you tomorrow?"

I nod. "I'll call you after my class."

"Great," he says.

I turn towards my door and start to unlock it when I recall something. "I remember you mentioning something about a goodnight kiss," I say cheekily.

He smiles really wide at this. "How could I forget?" He steps closer to me, and moves a strand of hair out of my face. Tobias looks into my eyes for a second, sets his hands on my waist, and bites his lip. I place my hands behind his head, and start to lean in closer until we meet in the middle.

He's a _really_ good kisser. His hands on my waist send a shiver down my spine as our lips move in perfect unison. I start to run my fingers through his short hair, willing him closer. The kiss is intense, but also slow and loving all at the same time. It feels like hours but only seconds until we part.

I give him a small smile, then open my apartment door and go inside. I immediately sink to the ground from the jelly feeling in my legs and the energy coursing through me. That was a heck of a kiss, and I can't stop grinning.

Christina peers her head out of her room when she hears me, and then starts squealing when she sees the wide smile that won't leave my face.

"How was your _date_?" she asks.

I bite my lip. "It was... wow. He's- amazing."

Christina hesitates for a second. "Did he tell you?" she asks quietly.

"What?" I ask, trying to avoid her question. I don't know if Tobias wants Christina to know who he really is.

"You're lying, he told you. You took it okay?" she asks.

"Yeah, after the initial shock I was fine," I say. "Wait a second, how the hell do _you_ know?"

"He came and told me a few days ago while you were at class. He wanted my advice about you, isn't that so sweet? Oh, it's so romantic! Tris, you have a boyfriend!"

I smile. "Yeah, I do."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you all enjoyed. It's a bit longer than normal, and hopefully that makes up for the long period of time before this update. I finished my last exam this morning, so you can expect things to get closer to normal now.<strong>

**A lot of personal problems recently have contributed to this late chapter. I'm sorry everyone, I really am. I'm not exactly sure if I want to talk about it at this exact second, but if you all are curious then I can put it in the next authors note.**

**Did you guys like the reveal? Marcus had to make an appearance at some point, and I've been planning this type of thing for a while. It was good to finally type it up into words.**

**REVIEW! Please, they honestly mean the world to me. With everything going on in my life recently, it's amazing to hear from you all. **

**FOLLOW and FAVORITE this story as well! Every time I get a notification about it, I smile.**

**Remember to look for the quote this chapter!**

**Lots of love**


	7. Chapter 7: Tandem

Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.

* * *

><p><strong>The Regal Warrior is on a roll! They correctly identified the quote from last chapter, "<strong>**People generally see what they look for, and hear what they listen for," from **_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_. **Judge Taylor includes this quote in his response to a request that the courtroom be cleared of spectators during Tom Robinson's trial.**

**As I said last chapter, **_**To Kill a Mockingbird**_** is my favorite classic book of all time. I read it for the first time the summer before my seventh grade school year, and have reread it probably 20 times since then. If you haven't read the book, I definitely suggest it.**

**Did you guys hear about the sequel that Harper Lee is coming out with? AHHH I was so excited when I found out!**

**Okay. *****deep breath*******

**The update is later than I hoped (again). I'm sorry. A lot of different things are going on right now, and some personal problems have taken up too much of my free time. I'm trying **_**really**_** hard to not let this influence my writing as it did in Enigmatic. Because of this, I have to write with a completely clear mind, which doesn't happen often. Thank you so much for your patience.**

**Thank you so much everyone for your response on last chapter.**

**Oh, I almost forgot! I posted an Enigmatic one-shot! PLEASE CLICK ON MY PROFILE AND READ IT! It shows the moment in the story when Four and Tris would've gotten together, and I don't think a lot of you guys know I posted it. Please, LEAVE ME A REVIEW ON THAT ONE-SHOT! I'm thinking of doing more of that sort of thing in the future, especially because a full story (such as this) is a lot of commitment.**

**Ok, that's all! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tobias Eaton<p>

"_Hey, I just got out of class,"_ Tris says over the phone. I can hear the busy city streets making background noise in the call.

"Great!" I say a bit too enthusiastically. I clear my throat, and then say, "Would you, um, like to come over to my apartment? There's popcorn here, and um, some movies if you want to come watch them with me?"

Her angelic laugh fills the call. "What?" I ask, flustered.

"_It's funny when you're nervous," _she says.

"I'm not nervous! I'm, uh… just, will you come over?" Tris laughs again, and I find myself laughing along with her.

"_Yeah, I'd love to. I'll run home first to drop off my books, and then I'll be over. Hour tops?"_

"Ok, great, take your time. I mean- no, I want to see you, but you don't need to rush. Just- I'll see you." I can hear her hold back another laugh, and I mentally slap myself.

"_Ok, bye."_

"Bye," I say, and then hang up the phone. Why am I such an idiot around her all of the sudden? I feel like I was calmer before she knew my secret, and before I shared my feelings with her. It doesn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>It takes everything within me not to sprint to the door when I hear a knock. I take a deep breath, walk at a normal pace, and then open the door to Tris.<p>

But Tris doesn't stand there when I open it.

On the floor lies a note. I look back and forth down the hallway, but there is no trace of anyone dropping it off. I pick the piece of paper off the ground and take it inside. Sitting down at my kitchen counter, I open it.

_We know._

That's all the note reads. Confused, I repeat the words over and over again in my head until they become mush. Who is this, and what do they know? That's when I notice the little Celebrity Central logo at the top right-hand corner.

I've heard about the tabloid and gossip show sending notes to celebrities before, but they are normally some sort of minor threat or insignificant information with the intent of blackmail. This is the first message I've ever received from them, and it jumbles my brain even further the more I look at it.

What do they know? The first thing in my mind tells me that they know about my father and my past, but I know that can't be true. There was absolutely no one else around when I ran into him that one night, and it would be too dark to take any pictures as proof.

I decide to put the note in a random drawer under a stack of papers, and try to forget about it. I don't need to over think things right now.

A few minutes later, there is another knock at the door, and I know that it is Tris this time. I concentrate on walking over to the entry slowly, and then I open up to my beautiful girlfriend. She is wearing an oversized brown jacket with her normal black jeans, a cable knit hunter green sweater, and sturdy brown boots.

"Hi! Uh- come in," I stutter, damn it. Tris's laugh is like a melody, though, and for a second the embarrassment is worth such a wonderful sound to my ears.

She steps inside, and takes off her coat. I take it from her, and hang it in the small closet by the entryway. "You don't have to be nervous around me, you know," Tris mentions.

I sigh. "I know. I just really don't want to mess anything up," I admit. I step a bit closer to her, and caress her cheek.

She smiles. "Well, you're doing great so far."

I give her a slight smirk, and then I encase her hand in mine and walk her over to the living room. "So, what do you want to watch?" I ask her.

"I'm torn between an animated Disney movie marathon, or some of the classic movie renditions of plays. You know, Mamma Mia, Les Misérables, exedra," Tris explains.

I smile. "Well, I have a strong desire to watch Mulan, so why don't we watch Disney movies today and save the others for another day."

She smiles, and then I put in the DVD and start some popcorn.

* * *

><p>We make it through Mulan and Finding Nemo before the movie thing becomes a bit boring, so now The Little Mermaid is only background noise. Tris is cuddled into my side with a blanket pulled over us, and my arm protectively around her. Unavoidably, we started into a conversation about hockey.<p>

"You really think that Fleury has what it takes for the playoffs?" I ask her.

"The playoffs are a while away, it's only November. He's been key for the team all season, and he's going to have to work hard and really perform, but I have confidence. You?"

"Fleury will be fine as long as the defensemen get their brains in the right place. It also doesn't help with the number of injuries."

Tris groans, and I laugh. "Don't remind me, I'm not exactly happy with all of the replacements."

"I know; some of them aren't cut out for the NHL."

"What about the Kings?" Tris asks, "How are they doing? Last I checked they were out of a playoff seat."

I sigh. "They are, but I honestly haven't really followed them as closely as I used to."

Tris is quiet for a few moments. "I don't want to pull you away from your team. You don't have to like the Penguins and constantly hear me ramble on about them."

"I've told you before, I don't get stuck on teams. I don't love the Blackhawks because I grew up here, and I don't love the Kings just because I've lived in LA for a while. Right now, I like the Penguins."

Tris smiles, and gives my hand a squeeze. We just sit looking at each other for a few minutes until Tris says, "I'm still not used to you being Four."

"That's understandable, you've had less than 24 hours to process it all."

"I get why you didn't tell me, and I'm not mad at all. I hope you didn't think that."

I breathe a sigh of relief. "Thank god. I was so worried before I told you that it would ruin everything."

"It didn't ruin us," Tris says.

I hesitate. "Sometimes the thought still worries me. Being a celebrity comes with a lot of baggage, and it can be a lot to handle."

"You think I'll just dump you if things get tough?"

"I'm not insinuating anything, I'm just forewarning you. It's a tough schedule with a lot of traveling and stress, and then there's the media trying to dig into your life on top of it all."

"And I'll be there for all of it."

I raise my eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes, really," she says, "Look- believe it or not, I don't date unless I'm sure about the person. If there is any hesitation, I don't let things start if there's a possibility of it ending quickly. When I am with someone, I commit to them, and I will stick with you."

I look into her eyes, and then bring our lips together for a sweet and innocent kiss. We sit silently for a couple of minutes, enjoying the company of each other.

"You know, when we first met, I loved your brown eyes," Tris says, "But I always had a feeling that they didn't really belong."

I start to say something, but then Tris stops me. "Now, your _real_ eyes have me head over heels."

* * *

><p>We spend the rest of the night chatting and eating the meal we made in the kitchen. The spaghetti somehow still turned out all right after all of the mishaps and laughter. I took Tris back to her apartment, and then gave her a goodnight kiss.<p>

Some things aren't very certain in life, but I'm completely sure about this.

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter chapter than usual, but I really wanted to update today. The Penguins play the Blue Jackets tonight, and I wanted to post a new chapter before the game so I wouldn't be tempted to brag about the win to FluiteCutie (reviewer) later. <strong>

**No quotes in this chapter, so I wouldn't try and guess anything ;)**

**Ok, rant! Any hockey fans reading this story that saw the Penguins vs. Capitals game on Tuesday? I'M STILL SO MAD I CAN'T EVEN HANDLE IT. Ovechkin's little move on Letang should've been a five minute major MINIMUM, if not suspension. And after the game, he has the nerve to say that the play wasn't dirty? Ridiculous, anyone with eyes can watch the replay and see that a slash like that is illegal. So unhappy that the refs didn't call anything on the play. And then Kunitz in the third period, boarding? Excuse you refs, go back to the rulebooks because he didn't shove Ward into the boards, and he was still facing outwards. Plus, it was after he passed the puck and had no affect on the current play. Stupid, stupid, stupid.**

*** deep breath ***

**Sorry guys, I had to get that off my chest.**

**REVIEW PLEASE! That is truly what motivates me to write, I love hearing any response to my chapters.**

**FAVORITE! FOLLOW! You will be notified when I post a new chapter, and that's pretty great.**

**Okay, that's all I have for you all! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
